


Chapter Zero

by Erisden



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comics Influence, David is living a whole new life, Gen, I'm doing this one better, New Beginnings, Parent-Child Relationship, Suspense, except the show characters all appear and come into play, that is completely different from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/pseuds/Erisden
Summary: In which David is raised by his biological parents, Charles and Gabrielle Xavier.A Legion FX continuation. Influences from the comics included. The beginning of a new life for David Haller. Ratings/warnings/tags will be updated as the fic progresses.





	Chapter Zero

_Lessons in time travel: chapter zero._

_Who we were does not dictate who we will be._

_But often, it’s a pretty good indication._

_Time travel does not give one the opportunity to change oneself._

_But rather, to eradicate oneself, and allow something else to form in the wake of what once was._

_And in this is a sort of grace._

_Or madness._

_Because if we don’t believe in change…_

_ … then we don’t believe in time._

This is the end.

The beginning.

The end.

What it all means is not for us to know.

It is for history to decide.

All we can do is play the parts as written.

All we can know is ourselves.

** PRESS BUTTON TO START AGAIN **

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this is truly a prologue, just for everyone to get situated. Welcome back, Legioneers.


End file.
